Sweet Child
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: What do you get when a twentyone year old has responsibility thrust onto him? Especially at the twist of fate and the responsibility is a baby only a month old? A lot of humor that is what! [FatherSon YYY]


**Sweet Child

* * *

**

**Summery: **What do you get when a twenty-one year old has responsibility thrust onto him? Especially at the twist of fate and the responsibility is a baby only a month old? A lot of humor that is what[Father/Son YY/Y

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but oh do I wish I did! XD

* * *

**BE Dragon: **I had such a good time writing My Dear Son, that I thought: Hey? Why not make another Father/Son fic? Problem was that I had like four other ideas on how to go with it! (The beginning that is!)Thanks to my mom for helping me out with this! Enjoy la fic!

* * *

_**Rain **_sprinkled down from the dark grey clouds. Yami, young man of the age twenty-one sighed as he looked up, crimson eyes scanning the sky as tear shaped rain drops fell, making him blink slightly as they hit his face.

He sighed, removing his cap to reveal tri-colored hair. It stood up in a star shape, three golden rod bangs shot up his black hair, tipped with crimson, like lightning bolts. As four other's framed is ivory face, two on each side of his mature and narrow face.

He smiled slightly, running a hand through his hair before placing the cap back on and continuing on his walk away from the large Kaiba Corp building that towered above all others in the down town area of Domino, Japan.

Lightning flashed as the rain began to become heavy. He raised an eyebrow, but continued to walk. "I should have brought my car," he muttered to himself, deep voice smooth and velvety. "I would have been halfway home by now... maybe I should have taken Jou's offer and hitched a ride." he mumbled crimson eyes glancing sideways.

He continued his journey in the down pouring rain.

Yami stopped hearing soft sniffles and a loud scream. He jumped as he turned his head to the side where there was an ally. He looked around him. No one was there. He was the only one outside.

"Creepy." he said to himself, stuffing his hand in his pockets. He jumped again as he heard another loud scream before it intermingled with another, louder, screech.

His eyes widened considerably as he stared into the pitch black ally. Slipping his hands out of his pockets he took a few steps closer, cautious as he came near. "Hello? Is, is someone there?" he asked into the ally. The screeches continued. There was a shift in the darkness suddenly and Yami leaped back. "He-hello?" he called timidly.

A few more movements continued to confirm Yami's suspicion of there being someone there. "Who are you?" he yelled.

A thin lanky figure wobbled a few steps closer to him as the rain started to come down harder. Crimson eyes watched with half fear and half curiosity and a bit of shock. Feet planted to the wet cement as the figure stopped a long moment and Yami caught a glimpse of flashing amethyst eyes before he was charged into.

Yami fell with a loud 'thud' to the ground and was about to fight back when he felt something soft, wet, and slippery being pushed into his arms.

His eyes only captured sight of a young girl looking no older the sixteen taking off down the street, green, red, and blond hair damp as she ran off, not once looking back.

Yami blinked from his position on the ground when he was taken out of his shock by soft coos then soft sniffles. He looked down to meet a small baby, wet with rain and blood. Umbilical cord still attached to the baby's small and round belly, skin ivory under the ruby red liquid.

He gapped like a fish out of water as he stared down at the small child in his arms. "Oh my Ra," he gapped. "A-a-a baby?" he choked. The baby started to wail loudly and Yami jumped as he placed the baby, obviously a boy, in his lap as he hastily took of his jacket, then wrapped it around the small bundle. "Shh. Shh. Don't cry, please don't cry." he hushed, rocking the baby as he stood up.

He looked around. Still no one in the streets but himself. Dashing off, he headed towards the hospital.

————————————————

**BE Dragon: **Well there you have it. The first chapter of my _newest _father son fic, Sweet Child. I'm very happy with the first chapter, trying to think up the next chapter as I type this. I have a pen and paper always nearby, so I should expect the next chapter out soon.

I'm hoping this will be just as a big of a hit as My Dear Son. Maybe even bigger. Well, I'll never know, that is completely up to you my wonderful and great reviewers and readers!

Thanks again me mum for helping with starting this fic! Enjoy the next couple of chapters that I hope I will have up soon. Ciao!


End file.
